


The Repercussions of Betrayal

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kind of a ramble, Tumblr request, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo went mining as a relaxing post-war activity. A missed TNT trap has different plans.AKA Eret must suffer the consequences of hurting his best friends, and those who he had once considered family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 40
Kudos: 694





	The Repercussions of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> UM This is kind of a ramble, and super long, and kind of shit - but I thought you would like it regardless. 
> 
> This was requested on my Tumblr - you can do that if you want. Or you could just leave your suggestions down below. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

The cool, smooth, stone beneath his feet did wonders to his anxiety. 

He felt his anxiety fade away silently as he heard the water dripping softly in the distance. 

Two pairs of footsteps echoed in the deep cave. Shuffling. Silent Giggles. Tubbo dropped the torch. More laughter. The silent oozing and crackling of lava beneath them soothes Tommy more than it startles him. The quiet screeching of bats, and small footsteps of his best friend behind him brings a small, content smile on his face. 

Mining was always a stress reliever to Tommy and his best friend. 

When he was younger, before the war, Tommy very rarely went mining. It was always something he did when things got too much for him. Whether he just needed some alone time, or he was in a fight with Purpled, or he was just generally feeling down, Tubbo took Tommy mining. It was one of the only times back then when the two friends were alone. 

Tommy hated being alone. It something he would avoid at all cost - 

He had to be alone so much when he was a small child. When his parents died at the age of four, the only time he ever saw anyone else was when he was with Tubbo. Even then, Tommy met Tubbo when he was six. That was two years alone. Besides, back then Tubbo was with his parents most of the time. Most normal six year olds spend all of their time at home. Tommy didn’t have a home. 

Of course, he saw villagers, and the occasional farmer. Sometimes he even saw travelers. Some were kind enough to help him along the way. 

He met this nice family, their son's name was Luke. They took him in for a few nights before Tommy had to venture on to the next city - Tommy, when he was about 10, found Luke again, he thanked the boy for taking him in, the two became good friends. He met a nice man named Pete. Pete took him in for a few days, he even offered that Tommy could stay with him in the guest room for as long as he wanted to. 

Six-year-old-Tommy was scared of commitment. He was scared that Pete would leave him just like his parents would. Pete reminded Tommy too much of his own father. Tommy couldn’t stay. He snuck out of the window that night - although, Tommy saw Pete again too, he was one of Philza’s friends. 

It wasn’t until Tommy was Eight, when a pink-haired boy, and a tall boy with a yellow sweater, found Tommy, who had been fending off some Zombies - it wasn’t until then, that Tommy finally didn’t have to be alone anymore. 

Hence, eight years later, Tommy still doesn’t like to be alone. So, when Tommy was feeling overwhelmed his best friend always took him mining. That way they could talk alone, and if Tommy wanted to work in silence, Tubbo could be there, so that Tommy didn’t have to be alone. 

Tubbo tripped over an obvious rock, and they both laughed. Tommy held an arm out to steady Tubbo. A weight lifted off both of their shoulders as they made small talk and mined cobblestone, trying to reach iron, or even diamonds. 

Tubbo had noticed that Tommy had changed a lot since the war. 

Ofcourse, Tubbo had changed too. He was always looking behind his back. His breathing became uneven, his lungs would never heal from the fire. That’s what Niki had told him. He refused to believe that the light burning in his chest everytime he took a breath would stay forever. His optimism was slightly turned down, realism plaguing his mind. Tubbo was no longer as childish and naive as he had once been - he was extremely smart, but who could blame him for choosing to see the best in the world? 

But Tommy - this had done something to Tommy. 

Ofcourse, he sustained more physical damage. The duel broke his ribs, and caused some internal bleeding for a little while - Tubbo didn’t like to think about it, but the night after the duel, Ponk and Purpled had delivered some healing potions to L’Manberg, if it wasn’t for them, Tommy probably would’ve been dead. Tubbo had thanked the two endlessly, knowing that he would be forever in the two’s debt, but they told Tubbo that they should’ve stepped in a long time ago, that they would be L’Manberg’s allies, although technically still part of the DreamSMP. They told Tubbo that they should’ve never let Tommy get hurt in the first place, and that Tubbo was in no debt, they were merely making up their own. 

The duel was just the tip of the iceberg though. Tommy was always up-close in battle, as he was amazing with a sword, on the other hand, Wilbur always tried to keep Tubbo away from the battle, not because Tubbo couldn’t handle himself, but because Tubbo was god-like with a bow and arrow. Therefore, Tommy had much more physical damage than Tubbo could vene imagine. Every bone in his body was bruised, Tubbo was sure that Tommy had broken a few of his fingers, his legs couldn’t support his own weight the first two weeks of independence, and the stitches were still holding parts of his skin together while he healed. 

It had been a month since the duel - it had been a month of independence, and Wilbur finally let the two boys go mining. 

But, no, it wasn’t the physical demand that worried Tubbo. It was Tommy’s mental state. 

Ofcourse, all of the members of L’Manberg had some form of PTSD from the event, but Tommy and Wilbur were the worst. They were on the front lines of every battle, every argument, every debate, every treaty and decision, Tommy and Wilbur were there. 

Tubbo was glad that Wilbur hadn’t chosen him to be his right hand man, but Tubbo knew it gave Tommy pride, even if it had scarred him. Tommy was happy to be with his brother again - Tommy would do anything Wilbur asked. To be fair, Wilbur let them get away with a lot of stuff, and he always wanted the best for the two boys. Wilbur was kind - and although he led them into this mess of a war, he would lead them out, and to a better tomorrow. 

Tommy would wake up from terrible nightmares, with real, excruciating pain, in his chest where an imaginary arrow would lay. He often spaced out, his mind still on the battlefield - that didn’t happen as often as it did when he first woke up, after the duel. Tommy was mostly back, but he was different. He was quieter, more observant. Tommy ofcourse, was still his usual, boysterous self, but less confident, and no longer yelling - Tubbo was sure that yelling hurt Tommy as much as it hurt Tubbo, he was in the fire too, afterall.

Tommy was also more fond of touch. Tommy was not big on physical affection before the war, he often declined hugs, and only really leaned into someone when he was really tired. Now though, now, he often seeked physical affection. Whether it was Tubbo’s hand, or reassuring hug from Wilbur, he wanted it, more so needed it. 

Wilbur had told Tubbo in a hushed whisper that the physical touch grounded Tommy, when he found himself slipping away from reality again. That his mind had told him that people were dangerous, and that Tommy needed reassurance that his friends weren’t going to hurt him. Tubbo, although somewhat understanding, was still very confused. He had seen a similar effect on Wilbur, who explained to Tubbo that he felt the need to protect the two boys, since he seemed to fail during the war. That he just wanted Tubbo and Tommy to be near him, so that he could protect them. 

Tubbo didn’t mind. He was often scared too. Wilbur helped - WIlbur felt safe. 

Tommy’s hand fell into Tubbo’s. Was Tommy going to leave him? 

No. They were mining, this helped Tommy. Tubbo could see the grin on Tommy’s face, maybe Tommy was just happy for once. 

Tubbo could be okay with that. More than okay. 

Tommy started to pick up the pace and laugh, “C’mon Tubbo, I see Iron over there!” 

The two boys ran over to where Tommy had spotted the ore, gigiling. Taking out their pickaxes, they began to work. 

“Do you remember when Karl put all of those chickens in your house?” Tubbo laughed, as Tommy groaned in annoyance. 

“Ugh - don’t remind me Tubbo! That was so frustrating!” Tommy sighed, but a small silent laugh emitted from his chest lightly. 

“You should’ve seen your face! I thought you were going to actually murder him - you started killing all of those chickens, and who knows where that would’ve led you!” Tubbo laughed, deep in memory. 

“I thought I was about to kill him too! I had a netherite sword, I should've. He’s just gonna do it again!” Tommy gushes, using exaggerated hand gestures with his land hand - free from the pickaxe. 

“Speaking of netherite, I found out something cool about ancient debris today! Did you know…” Tubbo rambled on with a bright shimmer in his eyes. Tommy’s smile grew along his bestfriends, as he was reminded of their hours spent mining and chatting. His side started to hurt him a little while he wheezed at something Tubbo had said, but it was worth it, he was finally happy. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy cut off his brother’s rambling as he shouted excitedly, pointing to the distance. “Do you see that? It’s diamonds!” 

The two boys ran over, slightly tripping over each other, anxious to see if Tommy was right. The two toppled over one another as the neared the ore, seeing that it was in fact diamonds. 

“Dibs.” Tommy called stepping up to the ore. But as he stepped up to it, Tubbo saw something barely out of his line of sight. 

Of course Tommy wouldn’t see it, Tommy was like 7 inches taller than Tubbo - 

“Tommy watch out!” 

But it was too late. Tommy had already stepped on the pressure plate beneath him. 

They heard a hiss - 

TNT. 

They had found an unused TNT trap from the war. 

They were going to die - 

“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted again, pulling the teen behind him. Tubbo quickly put a shield up, blocking the debris from flying at them. 

It all happened so fast.

Tommy was shoved behind Tubbo. The shield was put up. Tommy screamed. Tubbo held his ground as debris flew past them at alarming rates. Tubbo’s hand was grabbed. Tubbo looked behind him to see that Tommy’s blue eyes were glazed over - the explosion. Tommy was back on the battlefield. He was back to L’Manberg as it disappeared under their feet. Tommy was shaking. 

Tubbo heard a low rumble behind them. The lake - 

The cave was going to flood. 

He grabbed the blonde by his shoulders, “You have to listen to me Tommy. I am here. We are in a cave - we, we went to go mining. You have to stay here with me, okay?” 

The teen was totally unresponsive for the first few seconds, leading Tubbo to believe that he would have to carry the boy all the way back, he would have to find a way out for both of them - 

Suddenly, Tommy’s eyes became less cloudy. He squeezed Tubbo’s hand, and swallowed. His eyes rapidly flew around the room. Tommy was back, and he was formulating a plan. 

“Alright Big Man,” Tommy started with a small smile in his voice. “See that hole up there, it’s our way up to the surface. We just gotta parkour a little.” 

Tubbo smirked, it was like they were 14 again, going on crazy adventures, and barely making it out alive. He was almost waiting for a lecture from Dream about it. 

Almost. 

The two made their way up with water rushedly flowing in behind them. His feet started to soak inside his shoes, his soles being slippery would make parkour much harder. Tommy made it out first, as the water traveled millions of miles an hour behind them. The sloshing of water made it hard for Tubbo to think, all he could smell was salt, the moisture in the air - he had to make it out.

His foot slipped. He was about to completely miss the jump and fall into the abyss below, but Tommy caught his hand, “I got you, you just gotta jump Big T.” His toothy smile gave Tubbo the confidence he needed. He jumped out of the cave that was now filled to the brim with water. As soon as Tubbo jumped out, the cave exploded with water, soaking the two boys as they laughed. 

They slumped against the cave wall in hysterics, with Tommy now out of shock, he pushed Tubbo playfully. “We did it Tubbo! We got out! We are so fucking good at being cool!” 

Tubbo couldn't breathe. He was laughing so hard. It didn’t help that his lungs were physically damaged, but the smile on his face was worth the small amount of pain in his chest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tommy’s eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming towards them. 

He had spent the afternoon hanging out with Tubbo at the cave. They hadn’t had an adventure in ages, and although he did have his moment, it was nice to have a rush of adrenaline without fearing for his life. 

The entire Dream Team showed up, armour on, swords out. Eret, that bastard, was there too. 

Tommy and Tubbo were terrified, if they thought they were going to die earlier, this must’ve been hell. The fear that they felt earlier was a childish nightmare compared to this. Fear clouded in both of their eyes, their minds going hazy - this seemed so eerily familiar. 

They didn’t have any armour on - it was illegal in L’Manberg. They thought they were safe inside its walls. Dream was trespassing, this had to be breaking some sort of peace treaty, right? Tommy slowly pulled out the only weapon on him, a measly enchanted iron sword, although Tubbo knew that Tommy could probably take George or SapNap down, even with just that sword, without armour though - now they were at a disadvantage. Tubbo slyly pulled out an arrow out of his quiver, as well as his bow. Tommy and Tubbo were no longer in a stupor on the battlefield, they were in the moment, scarily in the moment. 

“Hey, we heard screaming, and we wanted to make sure you guys were okay-” Eret started, putting his sword in its sheath and throwing his hands up. 

“Don’t get any closer! Please, just go away.” Tommy stated through tears, as both of the boys backed in the cave wall. “Please just leave us al-” 

Tommy’s plea got cut short by a blood curdling scream, as he backed right into the wall. Tubbo’s eyes went wide as he watched the boy collapse onto the floor, and grip his side. Tubbo looked back and forth - he didn’t know what just happened, Tubbo was so damn confused. 

“Hey, I think he just pulled out his stitches, he needs help.” Dream started softly. “We can help him, but you have to put the bow down Tubs. Really, he needs medical attention right now -” 

Dream got cut off by none other than Tubbo himself. “Get away from him!” His throat was clogged with tears, “If you don’t drop your weapons and move right now, I will shoot an arrow through your skull.” 

Dream and SapNap backed up immediately. Although Tubbo was the nicest boy they had ever met, they knew he meant what he said when he was protecting Tommy, not to mention Dream knew how good Tubbo was with a bow. Tubbo could, and might shoot an arrow through Dream’s brain before anyone even realises what happened. 

“Get away from them!” A loud and protective voice shouts - Wilbur. “What have you done?” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur was reading, sitting outside of the caravan. This week he had been working on a house that him, Tommy, and Tubbo could finally live in. It was the least he could do for the boys, after all that they had done for Wilbur. He had taken a short break to read, while cooling off in the shade. 

His smile was apparent, he knew that Tommy and Tubbo were off mining, something that calms the two down. He knew that Fundy and Niki had been working on a new bakery, some sort of attraction inside of L’Manberg. It was a beautiful day outside, the leaves of the redwood trees were swaying lightly in the breeze - 

Then he heard it, the most disgusting, painful, blood curdling scream that Wilbur had ever heard. That was - that was Tommy. 

He was running, he doesn’t remember starting, he just remembers his mind going blank, thinking one thing over and over again - his baby brother, that little blonde kid, the small bright blue eyed thing that he found eight years ago, the person dearest to his heart, the kid that mattered most to him in the world - Tommy, was hurt, Tommy was dying. His breath quickened as he ran through the forest towards the cave - towards that scream. He caught glimpse of something, a shiny, purpleish - 

That was netherite. That was Dream. 

“Get away from him!” He shouted, running towards his little brother, who was so clearly in so much pain. “What have you done?” 

Tubbo visually relaxed when he saw Wilbur, the older brother figure in his life since he was 8 or 9. 

The Dream team began backing away, seeing that they were clearly not wanted or needed here. But Eret stood his ground. 

“We were just trying to help, we heard -” He was cut off by Wilbur. Could they not get a word in? 

“Tubbo, you need to get Niki. Tommy’s wound is not fatal, but it is urgent, we have to make sure that it doesn’t get infected, and that there isn’t too much bleeding.” WIlbur nodded towards the brunette's direction, as the boy ran off to get the aforementioned girl. 

The curly haired man walked towards the blonde, that was hunched over, and cupped his face with one of his large hands. The blonde instantly leaned into the touch, feeling safer already. 

“Hey - hey, I got you Toms. You’re gonna be okay alright? I got you.” He told the boy lovingly. 

Eret cleared his throat, and tried again. By this time, the Dream Team was already leaving the area, although Dream had to swallow his pride, he knew that he shouldn't be here, and he felt like he was intruding. “We were just trying to help, we heard -” 

“Shut up!” Wilbur yelled, turning towards the brit, making Tommy flinch. Wilbur reassuringly combed his hand through Tommy’s hair before continuing, “You betrayed us. You chose this. Don’t act like you want to help. You left us. Now leave again before I make you.” 

Although Eret knew that the threat was empty - there was no way Wilbur was leaving Tommy’s side to do anything - he started to back away. The insult cut deep. 

He knew that he chose this - he knew. But everytime he sees his friends building something without him, or having a campfire, or watching a movie, or curled up beside one another, he imagined himself there as well. He saw the hurt and pitiful looks he got from Tubbo and Fundy. 

He looked back. Wilbur was consoling Tommy who already seemed much better with his brother by his side. Eret could once do that - 

He betrayed them. 

He did it. 

These were The Repercussions of His Own Betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr if you are interested: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lillian-nator
> 
> Anyways, like I said before, its kind of rambly, I'm sorry. It was the best I could do right now lol - I got some good stuff coming don't you worry.
> 
> Can't wait to see the election results tmr. 
> 
> If you like it, or have any comments whatsoever, tell me down below, and I hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm out.


End file.
